


cain and abel

by respect_the_boomerang_arrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author is not Christian, Gallows Humor, Gen, I'm Sorry, Misuse of Bible story, Not A Fix-It, Paranoia, Regulus Black-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respect_the_boomerang_arrow/pseuds/respect_the_boomerang_arrow
Summary: "His first interaction with anything muggle was a book."
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, ish - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	cain and abel

Regulus had been 11 years old when he read the book.

He was in the library, and it was small, bound in red faux leather. The letters caught his attention - gold, shimmering in the light - _"The Holy Bible_ ".

The words were dry at the start, but it took him a page or two to realize what it was: a creation story - not only that, but a _muggle_ one.

Regulus had set down the book harshly, heart racing _(shouldIcontinuewhatifIgetcaught)_ , before opening it up again.

He read. And read. And thought to himself, _well, this isn't too much different than the wizarding stories._

His first interaction with anything muggle was a book. 

* * *

During that first week of school, Regulus had visited the library three times; on the first visit he discovered the book, the second he read the book, the third he finished the book. Few of the stories stuck with him, but one he would remember for years to come.

Abel, the younger brother whose sacrifice was favored and Cain, the first born who had slain his sibling.

Perhaps it was the mild narcissism brewing in the boy, but Regulus couldn't help but draw parallels between the story and his own brother. The _favored_ Slytherin son and the mistreated, _bold_ Gryffindor.

Perhaps it was the infamous _Black Insanity_ festering in the boy that triggered the paranoia Regulus felt when Sirius would flash him a grin from across the Great Hall in the mornings, surrounded by his rowdy, mischievous friends he had already made a reputation with.

Perhaps it was even the fear of loneliness that sparked his actions as Sirius slowly drifted from their previously-close relationship.

Whatever the cause, Regulus had feared his brother would be the death of him, and vowed to himself that he would not let Sirius be his downfall.

~~_Oh, how **wrong** I was._ ~~

* * *

When Kreature had come back, swaying and sobbing, Regulus knew his persistent paranoia had paid off for the first time in his life.

He researched for nearly four months before he found, hidden in an astric of an outdated book long banned by the MoM, a horror that he knew to be reality.

_Horcrux._

They were all in danger. His _brother_ , in danger. Whether Sirius knew it or not, Regulus had to save his life. The memory of a hot evening midsummer before his fourth year, the liquid, moving silver of desperate eyes begging him to " _come with me, please Reg, just think for once, you can be free, the Potters will take the both of us in"_ , the fear of a metaphorical rock hanging behind his head if he agreed, and the harsh refusal on his part haunted him, taunting. Regulus owed it to his brother, at the very least.

It was this thought that had fueled him, goading him until he was alone before an army of the undead.

 _I was right_ , Regulus thought, a bitter laugh breaking through his screams as his flesh was slowly ripped apart by uncaring, cold dead fingers. _Sirius doesn't have a clue, but he truly is the death of me._

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Christian, nor am I from a Christian background. my intent is not to offend anyone who is. I am also not trying to mock the Holy Bible in anyway, nor are any characters in this story.
> 
> please let me know if I have misrepresented any and all characters in this work in a way that is offensive. if I have, it was not my intention and I will do my best to correct it.
> 
> also, if you spot any errors in grammar and/or spelling, feel free to point them out.


End file.
